For My Father
by VampedVixen
Summary: With Caleb's father gone how will the rebellion survive? Preseries.


Title: For My Father  
Author: Vixen  
Prompt: Family  
Challenge: Fanfic100  
Word Count: 1035 

At the edge of the river, far from the rebel camps where he had first heard the news, Caleb glared out in the direction of Prince Phobos' castle. Dark spires rose against the gloomy horizon, once home to a benevolent monarchy, it now housed the man who had become Caleb's worst enemy. Never before had Caleb wanted someone dead so much, the rage threatened to overtake him, but that was okay. It only added fuel to his cause. Phobos had taken everything from the teenager, from everyone in Meridian in fact, turning the world upside down just to please his own whims.

Caleb could barely remember what life was like before the tyrant had come to power, placing himself on the throne after killing off the rightful king and queen. His mother had been ripped from him at such a young age Caleb didn't even remember what she looked like. When he was a little kid, Caleb used to dream about her, the songs she would sing when she was baking, the way her hair hung loosely down her back. He never knew if those memories were real or if they were just produced by the deep longing to feel some kind of connection to someone he had known so briefly.

And now after just barely getting past losing her, Caleb's father was gone too. The newest of the many losses their side of the rebellion had faced, taken away by Cedric and his guards. Reports were already coming in about how he finally died, conflicting stories Caleb couldn't bare to listen to.

So this was how it felt to be an orphan, miserable and alone.

It couldn't be real though, it didn't feel like it was actually happening. Dozens of people had died for their cause. They were going up against someone with almost unlimited resources, there were bound to be some casualties. Still, Caleb could not loosen the denial, even as he dug his nails into his arms and anger gripped him.

Once the news of his father's death had gotten out, he didn't waste time before rushing out of the makeshift rebel shelter. It was so crowded there and the sound of disbelief and tears had threatened to overwhelm him. The sound crawled into his head, leaving no other escape than to run away from his father's followers, the rebellion that had meant so much to both of them. He was their leader, their sorrow was real and unmistakable. Caleb couldn't fault them for it. But dammit. He was his father first!

Caleb sunk to his knees, screaming towards the castle wishing Phobos could hear, "He was my father, you son of a bitch!" At once, the tears came and broke through any denial he was still holding onto. He heaved heavy sobs as his head hung low while digging his hands into the grassy bank of the river. In the small voice of a lost child, he spoke slowly, "He was my father."

The soft rustle of the tall grass spooked him, making Caleb jump back up to his feet instantly. He tensed, readying for a fight, but sighed when he realized who it was. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and looked at the ground, "Aldarn."

"I've been looking everywhere for you." The green skinned boy spoke, taking a few short steps forward. Although they had grown up together, so much distance separated Caleb from everyone right now their conversation fell quickly into silence. His voice came again, filled with a tender concern. "How are you doing?"

Caleb turned away, "I've seen better days." His voice started to crack, so he tightened his lips together, not wanting to break down in front of his friend. The tears came anyway, spilling down his face though he tried so hard to be brave and not cry. His body shook, emotional trauma coursing through every vain, until Aldarn came over and placed his arms around Caleb's shoulders. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Caleb." His friend answered, patting his hand against Caleb's shoulders, trying to sooth the human as best he could. There was nothing he could say to erase what was happening though. "Your father was a good man and a great leader, a role model for so many of us, and now.. I fear we'll all be lost without his wisdom. This may destroy the rebellion completely."

"No," Caleb shook his head, full of determination as he jumped away from Aldarn. "I can't let that happen. My father worked for our freedom for too long to let everything just fall apart like that." He glanced over towards the castle, narrowing his eyes as plans quickly formed in his mind. "I'll take up the leadership role. I can do it, I know I can."

"Caleb, you're fourteen years old," Aldarn looked at him skeptically. "You can't run a whole rebellion all by yourself. Nobody in their right minds would listen to a kid when their lives are on the line."

"And that's why I'm going to need your help." For the first time since his father's death, a small smile crossed Caleb's face, the sly, cunning one he used whenever he bargained with someone. There was just no use resisting that smile and once the idea was hatched, Caleb knew Aldarn wouldn't be able to get away without agreeing to it.

"Caleb, listen to yourself." He was still trying to talk some sense into him, though they both knew it was useless. The end of the conversation had already happened, only loose ends remained to be tied up. "Caleb.. No, we can't." Aldarn repeated his hesitation, but had to turn away once the sly smile turned into a pouty puppy face. "Come on, Caleb, don't look at me like that."

"Please." Caleb pleaded, his emotions turning sincere again, "For my father."

Aldarn sighed, pausing only a moment before finally giving a small nod of approval. Once that was settled, the two friends took off running back to the rebel camps. All would not be lost, Caleb would go on fighting like his father had taught him. Maybe that was the best way of honoring him after all.

The End.


End file.
